Now and Forever, Forever and Always
by Matt Ikazou
Summary: Davis and Hikari have been a couple for 5 years, but after seeing them kissing one day he runs off sobbing but who's there to comfort him? Tai! Evil Takari and Good Daichi


Matt : AHAHAHA O-O;; I ish making a wove twiangle! @.@ in dish one Dai ish bi ._.;; so -un blame meh if you -un like yaoi u.u;;  
  
Dai : eee @.@;; who am I partnered wit!? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Matt : eee! Kawaii! *pats Dai on the head*  
  
Dai : Arf n.n;;  
  
Matt : Dish ish a Dai/Tai stowy! n.n;  
  
Matt : Dai ish sowwy, Matt doesn't wike Takawi but needs it in his stowy to make it a Dai/Tai stowy ;-;  
  
Dai : Whateva.  
  
Matt : DOWN WIT TAKAWI! Eee @.@;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Davis' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was happy. Today me and Hikari were going to go on vacation to Hawaii! We've been together for about 5 years now, happy and everything. Ya know? And surprisingly, TK isn't even jealous! Well, at first he was, but then one night Hikari went to TK's house. She told me she was going to try and comfort him. The next day TK came as happy as a little boy.  
  
I was shocked, really. How'd Kari manage to do that? I may never know.  
  
I was on my way to Hikari's house, on the way I saw a bunch of kids playing soccer. Since I was a couple of hours early heading there, I decided to give them a few pointers. They were surprised when they saw me, they all wanted my signature too. Well, I should know why. I became a famous cook in the city even though im not even out of high school yet!  
  
I told them how to kick the ball properly, how to get into the right positions, a few tricks and they were all ready and set to play! I sat down on the bench cheerfully. I watched as they started the game, they were all as good as I was when I was their age. I smiled as I shielded my eyes from the bright rays of the sun. It was actually really beautiful outside.  
  
The birds were chirping, the skies were blue, and you might even be able to see a few rabbits or so hopping around. It was a beautiful sight as I watched a small ravine, the water reflected the shine of the sun. It's current swaying slowly, I closed my eyes as I concentrated slowly on listening to the natures surroundings.  
  
I heard the swaying water, gently rushing as the birds chirped and the crickets made their little 'cricket' sounds. It was amazing really, especially in a city here like Odaiba!  
  
I looked at my watch and best decided I should get going. I wanted to spend a little time with Hikari before we leave to the airport.  
  
I got up from the bench and said my good-byes to the kids as they moaned and whimpered. They wanted me to stay and watch them play. I laughed and told them I promised I would some other time.  
  
I started once again on my escapade towards her apartment complex. About 20 minutes later I arrived at the bottom, walking in I decided to use the elevator as a quick way up instead of the stairs.  
  
I waited patiently as one by one the passengers of the elevator got off. Finnaly, it arrived to Kari's floor. I slowly started to walk in, I decided not to knock. After all, I had a spare key, using it I silently unlocked the door wanting to surprise her.  
  
What I saw surprised me more then I surprised her, after all, she didn't even see me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw Hikari, back on the couch, as //Takeru// was on top kissing her.  
  
I was literally shocked. How could she do this to me? I closed the door silently as I teary eyed looked through the key hole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~General POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK pushed his tongue down her throat as he proceeded to nibble a bit on Kari's lip. His eyes sparkling with joy, Kari was enjoying each second of it as well.  
  
~~~~~General~~~~~  
  
How could she....betray him like this. They've been together for 5 freaking years! Davis felt warm wet drops on his face as he proceeded to wipe them off his cheek. He ran outside to the park where it was oddly empty. He sat on the bench as he sobbed quietly to himself. "Davis?" Davis kept sobbing to himself not looking up to the person it was. "Davis, I know you can hear me. Look up." Davis looked up, he was a bit shocked to find Matt there, they hardly ever spoke to eachother.  
  
"M-Matt? What're you doing here?"  
  
"Listen Davis, I don't know what happened. But go home, think about this, what can you do? Call someone who you think understands. I know I can't, I hardly even know you!" Matt laughed a bit.  
  
"I-I guess I could.."  
  
"Atta boy, now get going!"  
  
Davis managed a weak smile and continued to walk. 'Atleast I know I have one friend.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis arrived home in a matter of minutes.  
  
Luckily no one was home. He was still sobbing, so he proceeded towards the phone. He remembered Tai's cell phone number, so maybe he could understand. I mean, Tai IS his idol.  
  
The phone proceeded to ring..  
  
".."  
  
".."  
  
".."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tai" My voice croaked. I was still sobbing, it was quit obvious as well.  
  
"Dai? What's wrong?"  
  
"Tai.." I started to cry once more, I couldn't do this. I hung up the phone.  
  
I slowly moped on the couch for a couple of minutes when the doorbell rang.  
  
I didn't want to answer it so I just laid on the couch crying.  
  
I heard the door creak open. 'I guess I forgot to lock it'  
  
I felt warm arms embracing me, "Shh.Dai-chan it's OK"  
  
"T-Tai?"  
  
"Shh, that's right. I'll be here for you. Now and forever."  
  
"Now and forever..Forever and always?"  
  
"Now and forever, forevr and always."  
  
"Tai.."  
  
I proceeded to cry in his arms. All the digidestined knew that Tai was gay. And all of us were happy for him. Being in his arms, felt right. Maybe Daisuke was gay too. Their faces got closer and closer as their lips brushed across one another, and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
I was breathless, this felt right. I-I guess I loved Taichi, Now and Forever, Forever and Always. 


End file.
